Everyday
by uhmgleemuch
Summary: Brittany cringed and held her knees tightly to her chest as she heard the screams again. Every day is the same.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany cringed and held her knees tightly to her chest as she heard the screams again.

Every day is the same.

She wakes up to the sound of her little sister crying, trying to wake up her mommy. (You console her and tell her mommy's taking a nap. When really, mommy's passed out from a night of drinking, and harsh words.)

Console sister and make breakfast. (And by make breakfast you mean, you grab a couple of pop tarts.)

Go to school and follow Santana Lopez around like a lost puppy. (But you love her, so you push that thought away.)

Try as hard as you can in school. (Yet still have to resort to cheating to get close to passing.)

Come home to the sound of your mother's drunken laughter. (She's alone, yet surrounded by love in her blissful drunken state.)

Pick sister up from school. Get looks from the mothers of other children. She hears their whispers. "Look at that poor girl. So young to have a child." She ignores them and grabs her sisters hand. (She's not the teen mother, perfect Quinn Fabray is.)

Help dyslexic sister with homework, manage to put about five minutes into your own. (Tt's okay, you'll copy from a hormone crazed teen in the morning.)

Grab sister and usher her to your room, as you hear the front door open. (Daddy always comes home cranky after a day at work.)

Five minutes after the door closes, the yelling begins. (Turn on music, the T.V. Anything to distract your baby sister.)

Put sister to bed because Mommy's too drunk, and Daddy's off at his second job. (Second lover.)

Lay down with wishful thoughts of a future without all of the above. (Yet you know it won't happen. So you close your eyes and brace yourself for what will surely come tomorrow.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guys! You have no idea how much it means to me. Keep it up, guys!**

Twirling, twirling, twirling.

Brittany lived for moments like this.

Moments where she's completely alone in dim lights dancing to music only she can hear.

She can forget about her home life, grades, and lyrics that are too hard to remember.

All she has to think about is the placement of her feat and the rhythm of her humming.

Brittany let a giggle escape her lips.

It's odd to think about, isn't it?

How care free and stupid everyone thinks she is, yet in moments like these, she can't imagine feeling any deeper, any more in touch with the Brittany that no one has seen.

She's never denied not being smart, she really isn't. Her grades prove that. She may take a while to understand things, and her thought process may not be the same as everyone else, but she still understands the things people say about her. Calling her easy, stupid, treating her like a child.

She wants to just scream at them, tell them she understands, tell them how much they don't know about her.

But, she doesn't. She screams it to herself in her head, at moments like this.

She'd just come from hooking up with some guy on the soccer team. It may seem slutty, but she feels wanted with the guys she fools around with. In those few minutes of lust on their part, she feels nothing but love. A lie she's built up for herself. A lie that consists of those guys actually wanting her, the Brittany that she sees in the mirror in front of her, twirling and twirling away.

The only person she's ever felt true compassion from is her best friend, Santana. But the feeling of being loved becomes shoved away as a feeling of shame comes over her when Santana denies feelings, and proclaims that she doesn't like girls, and that what they've done is wrong.

But in moments like this, when Brittany twirls, and ponders on her life she doesn't see how it can be wrong. All she wants is to feel love, and receive it. And with Santana she feels like that's possible.

How can something that feels so completely right be so wrong according to Santana?

Brittany doesn't say these things to Santana. She only thinks about them as she twirls.

So, that's what she does. She twirls and imagines a life where she's loved and wanted. Not just lusted over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone reviewed and asked for some happy Brit. Happy Brittany is what you shall get in this chapter. :)**

"What's so wrong with this, San?" Brittany dared breathe the words she's been thinking for months as her head lay on her best friend's shoulder, while her fingers ran through her hair.

"I'm not some les, Brittany. This is just two best friends, hanging out." Brittany could feel Santana sigh.

Brittany shifted on the bed so she could look Santana in the eye.

"You aren't some lesbian. I know that. But, you can't deny that there's something here. I know I'm not the brightest but I can tell. I know that you enjoy the moments that we lose control and let go with each other. I know you care about me."

"Of course I care about you. Just not in the way you want me to."

The two confused girls sat in silence until Santana made an excuse to leave.

"I love you, San." Brittany whispers while the door closes.

Brittany jumped as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"You were right. God, Brit. You were so right. After you left last night I… I couldn't stop thinking about you and everything you've said to me. You're the highlight of my day, every day. I don't think I'm a lesbian. But, you're the exception. I don't know how I feel about my... sexuality yet. But, I know how I feel about you. And I know I'm not going to let you slip away from me. I love you."

Brittany stood still as a stone as she heard those words flow out of her best friend's mouth and into her ear. She turned around as fast as she could and placed her lips on Santana's.

They stood like that, in each other's embrace, long after the stares and whispers stopped, and the bell rang.

In Santana's arms, Brittany forgot all about her parents, and school, and thought only about how her best friend became her girlfriend.


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. This is just to apologize to you. I know my chapters aren't long, I've never been good at that. But, I promise I'll try harder to make them longer! Thank you SO much for reading! I'll be putting up a new story soon, so be sure to check it out! 


End file.
